sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sally
|Inne media= *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *Archie Comics |Twórcarealny= *DiC *Ken Kinoshita |Płeć=Kobieta |Rasa=Wiewiórka |Wiek=16 |Oczy=Niebieskie |Futro=Brązowo-beżowe |Włosy=Rude |Ubiór= *Niebieska kamizelka *Wysokie niebieskie buty |Inne nazwy= *Sal *Aunt Sally *Bean *Sally Girl *Alicja |Dubbing ang.= *Kath Soucie *Dana Hill (młoda) |Zdolności = *Umiejętności przywódcze *Umiejętności technologiczne i hacking *Umiejętności akrobatyczne *Umiejętności strategiczne |Przynależność = Knothole Freedom Fighters |Lubi= *Sonica *Swojego ojca |Nie lubi= *Doktora Robotnika *Kiedy Sonic jest lekkomyślny }} Księżniczka Sally (ur. 3219), drugie imię Alicja – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest księżniczką królestwa Mobotropolis i córką Króla, co czyni ją jedyną prawowitą następczynią tronu. Po tym jak Doktor Robotnik doszedł do władzy, Sally musiała uciekać do Knothole, gdzie razem z innymi uchodźcami stała się członkinią Knothole Freedom Fighters. Sally towarzyszy jej inteligentny komputer, Nicole, za pomocą którego może uzyskać dostęp do wszelkich informacji. Od dzieciństwa wychowywała się z Soniciem, z którym jest także romantycznie związana. Poza obaleniem tyranii Robotnika, Sally zależy również na tym aby odnaleźć swego ojca. Utworzenie thumb|left|Księżniczka Acorn, wczesny prototyp Sally Sally powstała już w trakcie wczesnego kształtowania się serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Początkowo została przedstawiona jako ludzka kobieta o rudych włosach i fioletowej skórze. Jej włosy zmieniono potem na blond, ale ostatecznie ten projekt Sally został całkowicie odrzucony i odtąd przedstawiano ją jako wiewiórkę. Jeden z projektów zbliżonych do jej finalnego kształtu można było znaleźć w magazynie Sonic the Poster Mag #1, w którym pojawiała się zapowiedź nowej animowanej serii z Soniciem w roli głównej. Na jednym z obrazów dołączonych do artykułu opisujące animację pojawia się postać znana jako Księżniczka Acorn, wiewiórka w czerwonej sukience, o żółtym futrze i blond włosach. Przedstawiono ją razem z innymi postaciami, które odtąd występowały w Sonic the Comic. Jednak ta wersja postaci ma niewiele wspólnego z finalną Sally, którą zdecydowano się przedstawić jako wiewiórką o rudych włosach, w wysokich niebieskich butach i kamizelce bez rękawów. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Młodzi Sally i Sonic Sally urodziła się jako córka Króla Mobotropolis w roku 3219. Już od dzieciństwa przygotowywano ją do objęcia tronu w przyszłości. Król nauczył Sally rodzinnego kredo, a jej opieką zajmowała się niańka - Rosie. Sally wychowywała się razem z Soniciem, którego zachowania czasem ją irytowały. W nieokreślonym czasie otrzymała także przenośny komputer, znany jako Nicole. Mając 5 lat Sally musiała uciekać do Knothole, po tym jak Doktor Robotnik przejął władzę. Przez kolejnych 10 lat Sally była członkinią Knothole Freedom Fighters i prowadziła działalność dywersyjną przeciwko siłom Doktora Robotnika, które okupowały Robotropolis. Postawiła sobie także za cel odnalezienie ojca, którego nie widziano od wielu lat. Sezon pierwszy thumb|Sally porwana przez Robotnika W odcinku Sonic Boom Sally przechwyciła jednego ze Swat-botów i wjechała za jego pomocą do hangaru w Robotropolis, w którym spotkała Sonica, Antoine i Cata. Sonic poszedł następnie z nią. Przy użyciu Nicole Sally włamała się do komputera, w którym odebrała wiadomość o treści "Bean" pochodzącą z Ironlock Prison w Dark Swamp. Sally postanowiła się tam udać razem z Antoine, ponieważ podejrzewała że wiadomość ta pochodziła od jej ojca. Jednak Sonic wrócił do Robotropolis, aby uratować Cata. Podczas przemierzania bagien Sally i Antoine natrafili na wiszący most prowadzący do Ironlock Prison. Zerwał się on pod nimi, ale zdołali wejść do środka. Wewnątrz dołączył do nich Sonic. Bohaterowie znaleźli komputer, do którego Sally uzyskała dostęp dzięki wypowiedzeniu hasła "Bean". Sally odebrała wiadomość, ale wtedy aktywowała się zapadnia i bohaterowie wpadli do kanałów. Zaatakował ich tam potwór, którego Sonic zniszczył. Okazało się, że był to jedynie robot. Stąd Sally poprowadziła Sonica i Antoine do hangaru Stealthbotów. Sally sabotowała je i uciekła razem z Antoine i Soniciem na zewnątrz. Gdy Robotnik wysłał za nimi Stealhboty, te zostały zniszczone ponieważ Sally zmieniła ich program. W odcinku Sonic and Sally Sally brała udział w ataku na fabrykę Swat-botów, razem z Soniciem i Bunnie. Sally kontrolowała rozstawianie bomb przez Sonica, ale zanim mogła je wysadzić, otoczyły ją Swat-boty. Sally został pojmana i uwięziona przez Robotnika, który ukradł jej tożsamość dla Sallybota, który miał zniszczyć Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Sally miała zostać zrobotyzowana, ale robotyzer uległ awarii i Snively musiał odłożyć robotyzację na kolejny dzień. Sonic uratował potem Sally i na jej miejsce w robotyzerze podstawił Sallybota. Po powrocie do Knothole Sally spotkała się z Tailsem, który czuł się oszukany przez Sallybota. Dziewczyna ucałowała go i pocieszyła, a potem pocałowała także Sonica. W odcinku Ultra Sonic Sally i Sonic mieli sabotować robotyzer, ale Snively wykrył ich i wezwał Swat-boty. W trakcie ucieczki bohaterowie spotkali się z Antoine, Bunnie i Rotorem. Razem z nimi pojechali pociągiem do Crystal Mine, gdzie Sonic spotkał swojego zrobotyzowanego wujka Chucka. Po tym jak bohaterowie podali Chuckowi pierścień, ten odzyskał zmysły. Sally pomagała następnie w zatrzymaniu wydobycia kryształu przez siły Robotnika. Razem z Rotorem i Bunnie dostała się do panelu kontrolnego, w którym udało im się wyłączyć Tech-Bota. Sally i jej przyjaciele zabrali się następnie za sabotowanie dźwigu, który wydobywał kryształ. Po tym jak kryształ został zniszczony, Sally razem z pozostałymi uciekła z powrotem do pociągu. Jednakże wujek Chuck nie mógł jechać z nimi, ponieważ znów stał się agresywny. thumb|left|Sally zdobywa Secret Scroll W odcinku Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Sally i inni Freedom Fighters zbudowali samolot Freedom Stormer, który mieli polecieć do ruin Magi, aby odszukać tam Secret Scroll. Sonic jednak sprzeciwił się temu i postanowił pobiec do Magi o własnych siłach. Sally, Rotor, Antoine i Bunnie polecieli samolotem. Przy starcie niemal się rozbili, ale Rotor zdołał ustabilizować kurs. W trakcie lądowania Sonic uratował ich przed zsunięciem się z klifu. W ruinach Magi Sally używała Nicole aby przetłumaczyć różne inskrypcje i zagadki, które prowadziły ich stopniowo do zwoju. Sally odkryła także jak rozwiązać część z nich. Gdy dotarli do ostatniej komnaty, musieli wybrać prawidłowy zwój. Sally zdobyła właściwy, ale wtedy pojawili się Doktor Robotnik, Snively i Swat-boty, aby zabrać zwój dla siebie. Sonic zajął się nimi, dając Sally i pozostałym szansę na ucieczkę. Sally postanowiła potem skorzystać ze zwoju, który mówił o tunelu wiatru który znajdował się gdzieś w ruinach. Sonic zwabił tam Robotnika i jego świtę, a ci zostali zdmuchnięci przez bardzo silny wiatr z klifu. Mając zwój, Sally i Freedom Fighters postanowili polecieć z powrotem do Knothole, ale tym razem Sonic pilotował. W odcinku Super Sonic Nicole zaczęła szwankować i Sally musiała dla niej zdobyć części zamienne. Udała się z Soniciem do Robotropolis, gdzie jeż odwrócił uwagę Swat-botów. Sally zakradła się wtedy do fabryki, w której pracowały Tech-Boty, a następnie zabrała potrzebne części. Jeden z Tech-Botów wykrył ją jednak i uruchomił alarm. Sally była ścigana przez Swat-bota i uciekła do Forbidden Zone, gdzie Strażnik Lazaara zniszczył Swat-bota i kazał jej odejść. Sally spotkała się potem z Soniciem i opowiedziała mu, że Forbidden Zone było miejscem spoczynku czarodzieja Lazaara. Mimo ostrzeżeń Sally, Sonic udał się do Forbidden Zone. Sally pomagała potem Bunnie i Rotorowi przy nowym młynie wodnym, ale nadal martwiła się od Sonica. Nagle ona i Bunnie zostały teleportowane przez Robotnika, który zdobył Komputer Lazaara. Sally i Bunnie zostały zahipnotyzowane przez Robotnika, który rozkazał im doprowadzić Sonica do robotyzera. Jeż jednak wyrwał się im. Sally i Bunnie próbowały go dogonić, ale jeż odzyskał Komputer Lazaara i anulował zaklęcia rzucone przez Robotnika. Gdy Sally i Bunnie były wolne, uciekły razem z Soniciem do Forbidden Zone. Tam zwrócili Lazaarowi jego komputer i pożegnali się z nim. Po powrocie do Knothole Rotor pokazał im żarówkę, do której energię dostarczał młyn wodny. W odcinku Sonic Racer Sally, Bunnie i Sonic zniszczyli generator mocy w Robotropolis, ale okazało się że Robotnik dysponował zapasowym generatorem. Sally, Sonic i Tails otrzymali potem informację o wyścigu, który Robotnik organizował w Robotropolis. Sally uważała to za oczywistą pułapkę, ale Sonic postanowił się zgłosić, aby jednocześnie pełnić funkcję dywersyjną. Sally nadal się o niego martwiła, mimo pocieszeń ze strony Sally i Bunnie. Kiedy jeż ścigał się z maszynami Robotnika, Sally, Bunnie i Antoine poszukiwali zapasowego generatora mocy. Gdy go znaleźli, Antoine próbował dokonać sabotażu, ale wpadł na taśmę produkcyjną, która prowdziła go do zmiażdżenia przez koła zębate. Z pomocą przyszedł jednak Sonic, który uratował go i zniszczył generator wkłądając między jego zębatki pierścień. Po tym jak generator został zniszczony, bohaterowie wrócili do Knothole, gdzie Sally ogłosiła bohaterskie czyny Sonica. thumb|Sonic, Antoine i Griff rywalizują o względy Sally W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Sally i Freedom Fighters obserwowali jak Sonic niszczy Shreddera, który wycinał las. Po powrocie do Knothole Sally pocałowała Sonica i poszła z nim na spacer. Okazało się potem, że Antoine zniknął i zabrał pierścień. Rotor wyjaśnił wtedy, że pomagał Antoine myśleć nad sposobami jak zaimponować Sally i w ramach żartu zaproponował schwytanie Robotnika. Ostatecznie jednak Antoine został uratowany przez Sonica i wrócił do Knothole, ale Sally nie chciała wysłuchiwać jego historii o tym jak pokonał Robotnika. W odcinku Harmonic Sonic Sally i inni Freedom Fighters zostali obudzeni przez silnik rakietowy, który rozbił się niedaleko Knothole. Sally domyśliła się, że silnik ten był częścią planu Robotnika. Dzięki teleskopowi bohaterowie zobaczyli, że Robotnik wysłał w kosmos stację Sky Spy. Sally udało się przechwycić jej sygnały radiowe i potwierdzić, że stacja była wyposażona w sensory szpiegowskie. Aby zniszczyć stację, bohaterowie naprawili silnik rakietowy, aby polecieć nim w kosmos. Za pomocą Nicole Sally uruchomiła silnik, aby Sonic i Rotor mogli polecieć. Po tym jak wrócili, Sally zauważyła że Sky Spy został prawie zniszczony, ale jego rozbicie się mogłoby zniszczyć Knothole. Sally zasugerowała, aby Rotor użył swojego Super Magnet. Po tym jak Sky Spy rozbił się z dala od Knothole, Sally pochwaliła w obecności wszystkich Freedom Fighters o czynach Sonica i Rotora. W odcinku Sonic's Nightmare Sally przechwyciła transmisję Robotnika, z której wynikało że planował on zebrać chemikalia z Island of Nimbus i wykorzystać Cloud Burster do rozpylenia ich w całej atmosferze. Sally, Bunnie i Antoine przebrali się za Swat-boty aby sabotażować Cloud Burster, a Sonic został wysłany do Island of Nimbus aby ją sprawdzić. Sally próbowała wykorzystać Nicole aby sabotować Cloud Burster, ale została schwytana przez Swat-boty i przyprowadzona do Snively'ego. Ten zawiózł Sally, Bunnie i Antoine na Island of Nimbus, gdzie Doktor Robotnik skonfrontował bohaterów i zamknął ich w klatce, aby zwabić Sonica. Kiedy jeż przybył im na ratunek, Cloud Burster zaczął już rozpylać chemikalia, a Sonic był zbyt przerażony żeby cokolwiek zrobić. Sally dodała mu jednak odwagi i jeż zniszczył Cloud Burster. Następnie podał Sally pierścień, dzięki któremu dziewczyna przerwała energetyczne kraty klatki. Sally, Sonic, Antoine i Bunnie uciekli ostatecznie z Island of Nimbus, która zatonęła. W odcinku Warp Sonic Sally, Sonic i Antoine zniszczyli centrum sterowania ruchem w Robotropolis. W trakcie ucieczki zostali otoczeni przez Swat-boty, ale uratował ich Griff. Zaprowadził ich on do Lower Mobius - podziemnego miasta znajdującego się pod Robotropolis. Tam bohaterowie pomogli przepędzić Ratboty, które nękały mieszkańców. Griff, Antoine i Sonic rywalizowali także o względy Sally. Kiedy Antoine i Sonic się pokłócili, Sally rozdzieliła ich i postanowiła pójśc z Griffem. Griff odwiózł ich potem do Great Forest, ale powiedział że jego pojazd się zepsuł. Sally zaproponowała mu aby spędził noc w Knothole. Razem z nim przespacerowała się nad jezioro pierścieni, gdzie Antoine chciał ich zatrzymać. Sally jednak pokazała Griffowi skąd otrzymują pierścienie. Później przekomarzała się z Soniciem, który był zazdrosny z powodu Griffa. Okazało się potem, że Griff oszukał ich i ukradł Power Rock, który wytwarzał pierścienie. Sonic ostatecznie odzyskał jedną połówkę Power Rock, gdyż drugą podzielił się z Griffem, z którym się pogodził. thumb|left|Sally z zebranymi nasionami Scorch Plant W odcinku Sub-Sonic Sally zauważyła, że plony w Knothole zaczęły obumierać. Kiedy Sonic wrócił z wędkowania, z jego uszu wylała się życiodajna woda, która wpłynęłą na gwałtowny wzrost roślin. Sally zdecydowała aby pozyskać więcej tej wody i razem z Soniciem, Antoine i Rotorem popłynęła Great River. W trakcie rejsu zostali wciągnęci przez wir wodny do zanieczyszczonego, podziemnego jeziora. Wówczas Antoine zaginął. Bohaterowie płynęli dalej, mając nadzieję go odnaleźć. Natknęli się wtedy na coraz gorszej jakości wodę, oraz wodospad. Sonic zdołał wypchnąć łódkę z dala od wodospadu, za co Sally go pocałowała. Później ich łódka zaczęła tonąć, ale bohaterowie wspięli się po lianach i wyszli na suchy ląd. Natknęli się wtedy na kwiaty, które chciały ich zagryźć. Kiedy Sonic się nimi zajmował, Sally została prowana przez Krakena i uwięziona w sadzawce, razem z Antoine, gdzie miała utonąć. Została jednak uratowana po tym jak Rotor wyciągnął Sonicowi pierścień i jeż mógł wyciągnąć swoich przyjaciół. Bohaterowie spotkali potem Krakena i zaczęli mu wyjaśniać, że to Robotnik zniszczył jego podziemny świat. Nagle Krakena związały Snake Probe, a Sonic postanowił je zbadać i pobiegł do wylotu jaskini. Udało mu się zniszczyć platformę wiertniczą Robotnika, która zanieczyszczała podziemne królestwo. Korzystając z życiodajnej wody, którą Rotor nabrał do swojej manierki, oczyścili wodę w podziemnym królestwie. W ramach podziękowań Kraken podarował im własną manierkę. Sally wykorzystała ją potem do ożywienia plonów w Knothole. W odcinku Sonic Past Cool Sally pomagała Rotorowi przy nowych, wysuwanych nogach Bunnie. Podczas zbierania jabłek Tails przybiegł do nich i zaprowadził do małego Terapoda, Baby T, którego spotkał. Sally powiedziała, że powinien on wrócić do swojego stada. Kiedy to przebiegało obok Knothole, Sally zauważyła że Terapody mogły migrować w złym kierunku. Po tym jak Sonic je zatrzymał, Sally założyła Momma T pas, za pomocą którego Nicole miała przetłumaczyć jej mowę. Sally, Sonic, Tails, Rotor i Bunnie postanowili iść za Terapodami, aby pilnować ich migracji. Dotarli do Great Jungle, gdzie zauważyli zbliżające się Stealthboty i Hovercraft Robotnika. Bohaetrowie uciekli razem z Terapodami do dżungli. Sonic został tam złapany nagle za nogę przez dzikie pnączę, które pociągnęło jeża nad błotnistą sadzawkę. Sally, Bunnie i Rotor próbowali zepchnąć mu pod nogi wielką kłodę, od której mógłby się odbić na ląd, ale odsunęli się by zrobiła to Momma T. W trakcie dalszej wędrówki bohaterów zaatakowały Stealthboty, które wyczuwały ich dzięki sensorom ciepła. Sally i jej przyjaciele uciekali na grzbiecie Momma T i Baby T, ale Robotnik uwięził ich wokół pola energii. Udało im się potem uciec dzięki mocy pierścienia. Po tym jak zgubili Robotnika, Sally zebrała kilka nasion Scorch Plant - rośliny, która mogłaby stopić metal. Okazało się również, że Terapody cały czas migrowały w dobrym kierunku, aby dotrzeć do Boulder Bay. Aby ułatwić Tailsowi rozstanie się z Baby T, Sally założyła mu na szyję pas dzięki któremu mowa Terapoda była tłumaczona. W odcinku Heads or Tails Sally i Rotor budowali katapulty, ale brakowało im częći. Wysłali więc Sonica, z którym poszedł Tails, do Robotropolis. Sally martwiła się o nich, ale ci w końcu wrócili w nocy i ostrzegli wszystkich, że do Knothole zbliża się eskadra Buzz Bomberów. Sally postanowiła wykorzystać katapulty strzelające balonami z wodą, aby odeprzeć Buzz Bombery. Plan ten się powiódł i Knothole zostało ocalone, a Sally wróciła razem z Soniciem do lasu. Sezon drugi thumb|Sally i Chuck zatrzymują atak Stealthbotów na Knothole W odcinku Game Guy Sally i Sonic pozyskiwali części do nowego de-robotyzera ze zniszczonych Hover Unit. Sonic uratował potem Sally, po tym jak przez Antoine prawie przygniótł ją Hover Unit. W trakcie poszukiwań bohaterowie znaleźli także generator pola magnetycznego. Po tym jak Tails poinformował ich o zbliżajacych się Swat-botach, Sally kazała Sonicowi sprowadzić je do niej. Gdy Swat-boty były blisko, Sally i Tails uruchomili magnes, którzy przyciągnął Swat-boty i zniszczył je. Wieczorem Sally i Sonic rozmawiali z Arim, którego wcześniej uratowali przed robotami. Ari przedstawił się jako lider grupy Freedom Fighters, którego towarzysze zostali schwytani przez Doktora Robotnika. Sally nie ufała mu, ponieważ nie słyszała nigdy o innych grupach Freedom Fighters. Przestrzegała także Sonica, ale ten jej nie posłuchał i pomógł Ariemu. Nazajutrz Sally, Antoine i Tails polecieli na grzbiecie Dulcy do warsztatu Rotora, gdzie przesłuchali jednego ze Swat-botów. Okazało się, że miał on wykorzystać Ariego jako przynetę do zwabienia Sonica w pułapkę w fortecy Robotnika. Sally i Dulcy poleciały tam, ale drzwi do fortecy zamknęły się przed nimi. Sally wyciągnęłą Nicole i okazało się, że drzwi były chronione i nie dało się ich otworzyć. Po chwili otworzyły się i Sally oraz Dulcy ujrzały Ariego, który miał zamiar odlecieć Hover Unitem. Sally i Dulcy poleciały za nim do Robotropolis. Tam ukryły się w szybie wentylacyjnym i podsłuchali rozmowę Ariego i Robotnika. Okazało się, że Ari zawarł umowę z doktorem ale został oszukany. Po tym jak Dulcy zamroziła Robotnika i Snively'ego, Ari pomógł pokonać Swat-boty. Sally, Dulcy i Ari polecieli z powrotem pod fortecę, gdzie Ari uratował Sonica przed wciagnięciem do portalu do Void, ale sam tam wpadł. Sonicowi udało się jednak uciec i dołączyć do Sally i Dulcy. Sally dowiedziała się wtedy, że Ari wspominał o liście jej ojca, na której znajdowały się grupy Freedom Fighters. Sally postanowiła zacząć ich szukać za pomocą swojego urządzenia. W odcinku Sonic Conversion Sally i Sonic mieli opuszczać Robotropolis, ale jeż zauważył wtedy wujka Chucka. Kiedy jednak do niego podszedł, wykrył go Shriekbot. Sonic wziął Sally i zaczął uciekać. Dziewczyna podała mu wtedy pierścień, dzięki któremu uciekli przed Shriekbotem. Po powrocie do Knothole Sally, Rotor i Sonic przeprowadzili udaną de-robotyzację Bunnie. Sonic postanowił następnie de-robotyzować Chucka, ale Sally chciała go zatrzymać, aby poczekał na to czy efekty de-robotyzera będą trwałe. Sonic jednak nie posłuchał jej i sprowadził wujka Chucka do Knothole. De-robotyzer przegrzał się podczas wykorzystywania na Chucku. Sally kazała Nicole przeanalizować problem i okazało się, że potrzeba było części zamiennych z oryginalnego robotyzera. Sonic zdobył je i wujka Chucka udało się de-robotyzować. Sally i Bunnie planowały następnie odbijać kolejne grupy spod robotyzacji, ale nagle Bunnie znów odzyskała swoje mechaniczne części. Sally pocieszyła ją, ale zdała sobie wtedy sprawę z tego, że taki sam los może czekać Chucka. Jej obawy były słuszne, ponieważ Chuck znów stał się robotem i porwał Tailsa oraz Antoine. Sally, Bunnie i Dulcy próbowały go zatrzymać, lecz bezskutecznie i poleciały po Sonica. Sonic przeprosił Sally za swoją lekkomyślność, a ta mu przebaczyła. Potem jeż pobiegł aby złapać Chucka, ale wpadł w Mega Muck. Sally, Dulcy i Antoine wyciągnęły go stamtąd. Po powrocie do Knothole Sonic i Tails byli smutni, ale Sally pocieszyła ich, ponieważ wujek Chuck odzyskał przynajmniej świadomość i teraz pracował jako szpieg w Robotropolis. W odcinku No Brainer Sally, Bunnie i Dulcy czekały na Sonica w Robotropolis. Sally wściekła się, kiedy Sonic zapomniał odebrać wiadomość od Chucka i zamiast tego zajmował się Chili dogami. Sonic wrócił potem po wiadomość, z której wynikało że Robotnik przenosił gdzieś robotyzer. Po powrocie do Knothole Sally martwiła się o Sonica, który jeszcze nie wrócił. Po tym jak Dulcy go nie znalazła, Sally zawoałała Dove'a i wysłała wiadomość do Chucka. Później spotkała się razem z nim w Robotropolis. W przebraniach Tech-Botów postanowili sprawdzić miejsce, w którym przetrzymywano osoby oczekujące na robotyzację. Sally i Chuck nie znaleźli tam jeża, ale za to spotkali go razem ze Snivelym. Okaząło się, że Sonic został potraktowany Memory Scramblerem i Snively wykorzystywał teraz amnezję jeża, aby zlokalizować Knothole. Sally wróciła tam czym prędzej i poinformowała wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Tailsa, który odbywał swoją wartę. Sally i Dulcy spotkały go potem, ale lis już zaprowadził Sonica do Knothole. Po tym jak wyjaśniły mu wszystko, Sally podsłuchała że Sonic ma zebrać wszystkich Freedom Fighters w jednym miejscu. Sally i jej przyjaciele ukryli się w podziemnym schronie, gdzie dołączył do nich Chuck. Wyjawił on, że mogliby przywrócić pamięć Sonicowi jeśli podadzą mu pierścień. Sally obawiała się że nie zdążą nad jezioro pierścieni, ale Tails dotarł tam w porę i przekazał pierścień. Sally, Tails i Chuck podali go następnie Sonicowi, któremu wróciły wspomnienia. Niebieski jeż zajął się Snivelym, a Sally i Chuck odwołali eskadrę Stealthbotów, którą wysłał Snively. Sally odgadła wtedy hasło potrzebne do porzucenia misji. Po tym jak potraktowali Snively'ego Memory Scramblerem, Sally i Chuck zmienili lokalizację Knothole na Great Swamp i uciekli w porę, kiedy Doktor Robotnik wrócił. thumb|left|Sally i jej młodsza wersja W odcinkach Blast to the Past Part 1 i Blast to the Past Part 2 Sally i Sonic przeprowadzali misję dywersyjną w Robotropolis, ale stracili przy tym dwóch swoich ludzi. Sally obwiniała się za to. Po powrocie do Knothole Sonic wysunął pomysł, że musieliby pokonać Robotnika zanim doszedł do władzy. Dulcy wspomniała o Time Stones, które spoczywały na mitycznej Floating Island. Dulcy poleciała tam z Sally i Soniciem. Tuż przed wejściem do pałacu na wyspie zaatakowały ich Gargulce, które Sally i Sonic zwabił na krawędź latającego lądu. Gdy Gargulce wyskoczyły, rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Sonic zawołał następnie Dulcy, która poleciała z nim i Sally z powrotem na Floating Island. Po wejściu do pałacu Sally i Sonic pokonali korytarz pełen schodów i otworzyli drzwi, za którymi wciągnął ich wir wodny. Trafili do przestronnej sali, w której Keeper of the Time Stones zadał im zagadkę, na którą odpowiedzią był czas. Bohaterowie otrzymali Time Stones i musieli pomyśleć o okresie czasowym, do którego chcieliby się cofnąć. Sally podała Sonicowi dokładną datę, ale jeż przez chwilę pomyślał o Chili dogach. Po chwili Time Stones przeniosły ich do Mobotropolis, w którym powitały ich Swat-boty. Sally i Sonic wyszli na ulice, gdzie spotkali swoje młodsze odpowiedniki obok budki z Chili dogami. Spotkali się potem z wujkiem Chuckiem, którzemu wyjawili że Robotnik planuje przejąć władzę w mieście. Dowiedzieli się także, że doktor wykradł od Chucka plany robotyzera. Sally spotkała także swoją młodszą wersję, której przedstawiła się jako Alicja, co było jej drugim imieniem. Zarówno starsza jak i młodsza Sally czuły się zażenowane zachowaniem młodego i starszego Sonica. Po chwili okazało się, że Sally i Sonic przenieśli się w czasie zbyt późno, ponieważ Robotnik już organizował pucz. Sally i Sonic czekali z Chuckiem na Rosie, która miała wyprowadzić dzieci do Knothole. Dorośli Sally i Sonic udali się potem na audiencję do Króla. Sally sprawiła, że ojciec rozpoznał ją przez królewski sygnet, wygląd, oraz podając rodzinne kredo. Sally poinformowała Króla, że Robotnik planuje przejąć władzę, jednak było już za późno. Siły Robotnika otoczyły już pałac i wszystkich zgromadzonych w sali tronowej. Sam Robotnik ujawnił się bohaterom i ogłosił, że przejmuje władzę w Mobotropolis, które od dziś stanie się Robotropolis. Z kolei młoda Sally poszła za młodym Soniciem do pałacu, gdzie dzieci zostały schwytane przez Swat-boty i uwięzione. Dorośli Sally i Sonic dołali uciec z pałacu dzięki temu że Chuck odwrócił uwagę Swat-botów. Pobiegli sprawdzić co u dzieci, ale nie zastali ich. Zostali wtedy aresztowani przez Swat-boty i wtrąceni do celi. Po drodze spotkali swoje młodsze odpowiedniki, które musieli uratować przed robotyzacją. Z pomocą Nicole Sally i Sonic przekopali się przez celę do szybu wentylacyjnego. Zatrzymali następnie robotyzację Bunnie, odcinając na kilka godzin energię. Włamali się potem do komputera Robotnika, skąd pobrali plany robotyzera, ale dowiedzieli się także że wielki statek Destroyer skierował się do Great Forest. Wydarzenie to nigdy nie miało miejsca w oryginalnej linii czasowej i mogło spowodować, że Knothole nigdy by nie istniało. Sally i Sonic musieli powstrzymać dwa wydarzenia, więc najpierw postanowili powstrzymać Destroyera. Przedtem próbował ich zatrzymać Snively, ale bohaterowie uciekli mu, zrywając mu przy tym włosy. W Robotropolis ocalili Sabinę, matkę Dulcy, przed trzema Hover Unit. Pobiegli następnie za Destroyerem. Aby dostać się na statek, Sally wyciągnęła Sonicowi pierścień. Dzięki jego mocy Sally i Sonic wystrzelili się z pnia drzewa jak z armaty i wylądowali na powierzchni Destroyera, ale Swat-boty spodziewały się ich, a co więcej Robotnik wysłal przeciw nim Hover Unit. Pomogła im jednak Sabina, który zniszczyła Hover Unit i strąciła Destroyera. Sally i Sonic podziękowali jej, po czym wrócili do Robotropolis. Młoda Sally był awtedy w kolejce do robotyzacji i widziała, jak Robotnik robotyzuje wujka Chucka. Starsi Sally i Sonic natknęli się wtedy na Rosie, którą zabrali ze sobą. Kiedy Sonic odwracał uwagę Robotnika i Swat-botów, Sally zabrała dzieci i ocaliła je przed robotyzacją. Bohaterowie uciekli potem, aby wyprowadzić Rosie i dziecido Knothole. Przy tym Sally poprosiła Rosie, aby nigdy nie opuszczała tamtego miejsca. Zdziwiło to Sonica, który myślał że Sally nie chce mieszać w kontinuum czasoprzestrzennym. Kiedy Robotnik otoczył bohaterów, ci użyli Time Stones i wrócili z powrotem do teraźniejszości. Po powrocie Sally i Sonic dowiedzieli się, że Rosie nie została nigdy zrobotyzowana, ponieważ zawsze była w Knothole. thumb|Sally spotyka swojego ojca w Void W odcinku Fed Up with Antoine Sally i Freedom Fighters szukali Antoine, który zaginął pewnej nocy. Okazało się, że Antoine został królem gangu Nasty Hyenas i proponował Sally, aby została jego królową. Dziewczyna jednak odmówiła i kazała mu wracać, jednak Antoine odmówił. Sally próbowała przekonać Sonica, że Antoine należy uratować, ponieważ ma swoje dobre strony. Później Sally dowiedziała się od Nicole, że gang Nasty Hyenas zjada zawsze swojego króla. Sally, Dulcy, Bunnie i Sonic uratowali więc Antoine przed hienami, a potem wysłuchiwali jego podkoloryzowanej historii o tym jak walczył z hienami. W odcinku Dulcy Sally i Bunnie powitały Sonica i Dulcy, którzy wrócili z Robotropolis. Tej samej nocy Dulcy zachowywała się dziwnie. Kiedy Sally spała, obudził ją Dove z wiadomością od wujka Chucka, która ją zaniepokoiła. Sally i Sonic poszli szukać Dulcy i okazało się, że ta leciała jakby w transie przez Great Plains. Sally i Sonic uratowali ją przed Hover Unit. PBohaterowie dowiedzieli się potem, że Dulcy usłyszała głos swojej matki, która kazała jej polecieć do Dragon's Nest. Sally i Sonic dowiedzieli się od Nicole, że dorosłe smoki składają tam jaja, a młodsze mogą być wezwane aby się nimi opiekować. Sally i Sonic nie zdołali powstrzymać Dulcy i ta poleciała do gniazda. Kiedy bohaterowie otrzymali list od Chucka, który powiedział że Robotnik planuje pojmać smoki w gnieździe, pobiegli ratować Dulcy. Dzięki mocy pierścienia dotarli na miejsce, ale zauważyli jak Robotnik porywa jednego smoka. Na szczęście nie była to Dulcy. Sally i Sonic weszli do gniazda i zobaczyli, że Dulcy opiekowała się smoczym jajem. Bohaterowie postanowili je zabrać i znaleźć jego matkę, którą porwał Robotnik. W trakcie lotu przez Deep Canyon Robotnik ścigał ich, ale udało im się go zgubić. Po powrocie do Knothole Sally i Dulcy zostawili smocze jajo pod opieką Bunnie. Udali się następnie do Robotropolis, aby zatrzymać konwój prowadzący smoczą matkę do robotyzacji. Z pomocą wujka Chucka zorganizowali zasadzkę, która zakończyła się sukcesem. Udało im się skierować Mega Muck i Mega Muck Unit przeciwko Robotnikowi i Swat-botom, a także ocalić smoczą matkę. Po powrocie z jej jajka wykluł się młoda smoczyca. Matka podziękowała bohaterom, po czym odleciała ze swoim dzieckiem. W odcinku The Void Sally badała legendarną rasę gigantów, Mandaras, kiedy przybiegł do niej Sonic z tajemniczym złotym artefaktem, który znalazł w Great Unknown. Sally podziękowała mu bardzo, ponieważ artefakt ten mógł jej pomóc w dalszych badaniach. Sally i Bunnie wysłały potem Sonica do Robotropolis, ponieważ wujek Chuck wzywał niebieskiego jeża. Wówczas Sally dowiedziała się od Nicole, że artefakt mógł być falsyfikatem. Po chwili wydobyła się z niego czerwona energia, która zahipnotyzowała Sally i Bunnie. Obudziły się w Void, gdzie przesłuchiwał je czarnoksiężnik Naugus. Okazało się, że potrzebny był mu Sonic, aby uciec z Void w którym uwięził go Robotnik. Potrzebna była mu szybkość Sonica, która jako jedyna mogła ich stąd uwolnić. Aby zwabić jeża, Naugus zamroził Sally i Bunnie w krysztale. Odmroził je, gdy Sonic przybył. Sally i Bunnie został następnie zabrane prze Sonica do tunelu. Naugus jednak odciął im drogę, dlatego Sonic wykonał Super Spin i przekopał się przez tunel do miejsca, które przypominało pałac Króla. Sally, Sonic i Bunnie spotkali tam Króla, który wydawał się ciężko chory. Sally rzuciłą mu sie na szyję ze łzami. Władca poprosił Sonica o to, aby zabrał go z Void. Sally również błagała Sonica i jeż zabrał Króla. Wtedy zjawili się Ari i prawdziwy Król, z którym Sally się pojednała. Okazało się, że Naugus podszywał się pod władcę aby Sonic wyciągnał go z Void. Jeż wrócił potem i zabrał Sally, jej ojca, Bunnie, oraz Ariego na zewnątrz. Okazało się jednak, że Król i Naugus musieli wracać do Void, ponieważ ich ciała zaczęły się krystalizować. Na polecenie ojca Sally wzięłą od niego listę grup Freedom Fighters. Płakała potem z powodu tego, że ojciec znów musiał ją opuścić. Sonic jednak pocieszył ją, mówiąc że przynajmniej go zobaczyła, a Naugus na pewno coś wymyśli. Sally była potem zdumiona zachowaniem Nicole, która zaczęła mówić w stylu Sonica. thumb|left|Sally i Sonic pobierają informacje o Doomsday Pod W odcinku The Odd Couple Sally, Tails i Bunnie musieli uciekać z chatki, w którą uderzyła Dulcy podcza nieudanego lądowania. Później Sally i inni Freedom Fighters zebrali się wokół chatki Antoine, który postradał zmysły. Po chwili bohaterowie zobaczyli, jak na jego dom zawala się wielkie drzewo. W odcinku Cry of the Wolf Sally, Sonic, Antoine i Dulcy przybyli do Great Unknown w poszukiwaniu grupy Freedom Fighters znanej jako Wolf Pack. Sonic pobiegł, bez ustalania ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, najkrótsza wyznaczoną przez Nicole trasą do siedziby wilków. Sally i Antoine polecieli na grzbiecie Dulcy za nim, ale zostali także przez niego zatrzymani, ponieważ na drodze stały niebezpieczne burzowe chmury. Freedom Fighters poszli drugą trasą, którą wskazała im Nicole. Antoine odkrył wtedy tajemne podziemne przejście.Ponieważ Dulcy miała klaustrofobię, Sonic kazał jej wracać do Knothole, ponieważ tutaj mogło być niebezpiecznie. Antoine mimo wszystko poszedł z nimi. W podziemiach Sally kazała Sonicowi zaczekać, ale ten nie słuchał i wybierał różne tunele w rozwidleniu. Postanowił jednak poczekać, kiedy okazało się że wszystkie prowadziły do pułapek. Sally, Sonic i Antoine spotkali potem wilka, którego poprosili o wskazanie drogi wyjścia. Wilk zaprowadził ich do zapadni, którą bohaterowie trafili do podziemnej kryjówki wilków. Poznali tam Lupe - liderkę Wolf Pack, oraz historię wilków. Powiedzieli im o planie skontaktowania się ze wszystkimi grupami Freedom Fighters, aby zjednoczyć je przed Robotnikiem. Lupe pokazała im także broń, którą wilki ukradły z posterunku złego doktora. Sally naprawiła ją, aby mogła działać. Pod osłoną nocy Freedom Fighters wytoczyli broń z podziemi, aby wykorzystać ją przeciwko testowemu Doomsday Pod, który niszczył okoliczną ziemię. Bohaterowie musieli się wycofać przed patrolującym teren Hovercraftem. Gdy Doomsday Pod nadleciał, Wolf Pack zepchnęli go strzałami ze swojej broni, a Sonic zdetonował rozstawione przez siebie bomby. Wtedy na Doomsday Pod zawaliły się skały i wydawało się, że został pokonany. Doomsday Pod powstał jednak z powrotem, a do walki dołączyli się również Swat-boty i Hovercraft, który pilotował Snively. Sally i Sonic ukryli się, po czym dziewczyna wyciągneła dla jeża pierścień. Dzięki jego mocy udało się rozrzucić Swat-boty, Doomsday Pod, oraz Hovercrafty. Pod jednak nadal działał, przez co bohateorwie wycofali się z powrotem do jaskiń. Kiedy myśleli tam nad planem, okazało się że Swat-boty wkroczyły do tuneli. Sally wpadła na pomysł, aby ona i Sonic dali się aresztować. Zakuci w kajdany zostali doprowadzeni do Snively'ego, ale wtedy uwolnili się za pomocą Nicole. Związali Snively'ego i pobrali plany Doomsday Podów, a następnie uciekli. Ostatecznie bohaterowie zniszczyli Doomsday Pod po zwabieniu go na pole burzowych chmur, gdzie został on zniszczony. Okazało się potem, że Lupe nawiązała kontakt z Polo i Dirkiem - przywódcami południowych i wschodnich Freedom Fighters. Sally, Sonic i Lupe powrócili do Knothole, gdzie razem z Arim, Polo i Dirkiem złożyli przysięgę iż będą walczyć z Robotnikiem do końca. W odcinku Drood Henge Sally i Dulcy przyleciały do Robotropolis, ponieważ wezwał je wujek Chuck. Okazało się, że Robotnik poszukiwał Deep Power Stones w Drood Henge. Kiedy Sally zapytała o kamienie Nicole, ta zablokowała się. Okaząło się, że niektóre informacje Nicole mogłą ujawnić tylko po tym jak Sally osiągnie pełnoletność. Do tego jednak zostały dwa lata, a Robotnik planował wykorzystać Deep Power Stones w swoim Doomsday Project. Sally i Dulcy szukały Sonica aby przekazać mu wieści, ale nigdzie go nie znalazły. Zobaczyły potem, jak jeż i Tails wracają do Knothole. Tam Sally opowiedziała wszystko Sonicowi. Jeż przekonał wówczas Nicole, że czekanie nie ma sensu, ponieważ Sally nie dożyje pełnoletności jeśli Robotnik zniszczy wszelkie życie. Po tym jak bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, że Deep Power Stones mogą wygenerować niesamowitą moc lub destrukcję, oraz że miejsce w którym są zakopane wskazują trzy zwoje, postanowili zatrzymać Robotnika, który posiadał już pierwszy Deep Power Stone. Tails przyniósł Sonicowi fałszywy Deep Power Stone, który przygotował dla nich Rotor. Lis chciał także wziąć udział w misji razem z nimi, ale Sally zabroniła mu. Jednakże Sonic przekonał ją potem i Sally ostatecznie wyraziła zgodę. Bohaterowie udali się do Drood Henge. Tam Sally przekazała Sonicowi Nicole, aby jeż mógł udawać że wykopuje prawdziwy Deep Power Stone. Po tym jak Sonic zwrócił na siebie uwagę Robotnika, Sally schroniła się z Tailsem, po czym pobiegła szukać Dulcy. Gdy Sonic zniszczył fałszywy Deep Power Stone na oczach Robotnika, Sally, Tails i Dulcy zabrali go z powrotem do Drood Henge. Po powrocie do Drood Henge Sonic wykopał ostatni zwój, co pozwoliła także wydobyć prawdziwy drugi Deep Power Stone. Sally zastanawiała się czy nie zniszczyć kamienia, ale Sonic przekonał ją że mógłby się w przyszłości przydać. Dziewczyna schowała mu go więc do plecaka. thumb|Pocałunek Sally i Sonica W odcinku Spyhog Sally opracowała plan przyczepienia się do transportowców Robotnika za pomocą magnesów i zalania ich wodą, zanim dostarczą paliwo do Doomsday Machine. Kiedy Dove przyleciał do nich z informacją od Chucka, która wyjawiała kiedy i gdzie konwój paliwowy będzie przejeżdzał, bohaterowie przystąpili do akcji. Gdy Sonic odwracał uwagę Swat-botów, Sally, Antoine i Bunnie przyczepili się magnesami do podwozia transportowca i zaczęli go zalewać wodą. Magnes Sally uległ jednak uszkodzeniu, ale Antoine przytrzymał dziewczynę na tyle długo, by naprawiła magnes. Później jednak Swat-boty wykryły bohaterów i otoczyły ich, ale Sonic przybył z pomocą. Po powrocie do Knothole Sally pocałowała Antoine, dziękując mu za ratunek. Wieczorem Rotor pokazał Sally i Bunnie Hover Unit, który stworzył z wraku znalezionego na bagnach, a także mechanicznego gołębia pocztowego i transponder ochronny, dzięki któremu Sally i Bunnie mogły uzyskać dostęp do wszelkich budynków Robotnika. Udały się więc do Doomsday Machine, skąd pobrały plany. Sally posłużyła się także Nicole aby odszyfrować ściśle tajną dzienną misję Robotnika. Okazało się, że wujek Chuck był w niebezpieczeństwie. Sally i Bunnie wysłały gołębia pocztowego do Knothole, a potem przyleciały do Robotropolis. Tam spotkały Dulcy, oraz Sonica, który przyprowadził Antoine. Sonic postanowił wrócić po Chucka, ale ten został porwany przez Robotnika. Sally i Bunnie przyleciały Hover Unitem po Sonica i jego wujka, po tym jak ci uciekli Robotnikowi. Następnie zawieźli wujka Chucka do jego nowej kryjówki, z której miał działać. Sally i Bunnie obiecały także Chuckowi, że zajmą się Soniciem, który był smutny z powodu tego że wujek nie wróci z nim do Knothole. W odcinku The Doomsday Project Robotnik rozpoczął już Doomsday Project. Sally wysłała mechaniczne gołębie pocztowe do pozostałych liderów Freedom Fighters, a także za pomocą Nicole przeanalizowała Doomsday Machine, która co godzinę mogłą wysyłać na całą planetę setki Doomsday Podów. Po tym jak Ari, Lupe, Polo i Dirk się zjawili, bohaterowie przystąpili do działania. Sally, Sonic Bunnie i Antoine przyjechali jednym z transportów do Doomsday Machine. Gdy Lupe, Ari, Polo i Dirk rozpoczęli dywersję w postaci kukiełek na spadochronach, Sally i jej drużyna wykorzystali balon żrący metal i stworzyli wyłom w Doomsdaym Machine, przez który weszli do środka. Wewnątrz Sonic natknął się na korytarz, w którym zaatakowały go dwa generujące elektryczność roboty. Sally ostrzegła jeża, że te śledziły jego ruchy. Sonic zdołał je zmusić do zniszczenia siebie nawzajem. Później bohaterowie dotarli do fabryki Doomsday Podów. Sally nie mogła się skontaktować z pozostałymi Freedom Fighters, ponieważ ci zostali schwytani. Sonic zdecydował się samemu zniszczyć Doomsday Machine. Sally chciała zostać z nim, ale dała się przekonać do ucieczki na jednym z Doomsday Podów. Zostawiła jednak Sonicowi Nicole, dzięki której jeż znalazł główny generator. Sally spotkała się potem z Chuckiem, Tailsem i Dulcy w Great Unknown. Wówczas wrócił do nich Sonic, któremu nie udało się zniszczyć Doomsday Machine. Wujek Chuck zasugerował wtedy, aby wykorzystać Deep Power Stone. Kiedy Sonic pobiegł po drugi kamień, Sally pomagała Chuckowi w zlokalizowaniu podziemnego tunelu, przez który były wysyłane Doomsday Pody. Sonic wrócił potem z Deep Power Stone i Sally pobiegła z nim pod Doomsday Machine. Sally postanowiła wtedy zostać z Soniciem do końca, na co jeż się zgodził. Przekopali się następnie do tunelu, w którym zaatakował ich Doomsday Pod. Sonic zniszczył go za pomocą ostatniego balona. Następnie Sally i Sonic dotarli do głównego generatora. Sally miała tam wątpliwości, czy Deep Power Stones nie zniszczą planety. Sonic postanowił zamiast niesamowitej destrukcji wyzwolić niewyobrażalną moc kamieni. Sally kazała Nicole przeanalizować skutki takiego posunięcia. Okazało się, że nadal istniało prawdopodobieństwo niebezpieczeństwa. Mimo tego Sally i Sonicpołączyli je ze sobą, kiedy Swat-boty próbowały ich zatrzymać. Bohaterowie uzyskali moc o wartości dziecięć tysięcy razy większej od pierścieni. Następnie zniszczyli wspólnie Doomsday Machine, a Robotnik przepadł. Bohaterowie wrócili razem do Knothole, gdzie świętowali upadek Robotnika. Na koniec Sally pocałowała Sonica. Charakterystyka Osobowość Sally jest inteligentna, mądra i błyskotliwa, a także pewna siebie i dojrzała. Kieruje się logiką, skupieniem i ostrożnością. Woli najpierw wszystko zaplanować, a dopiero potem przejść do działania, inaczej niż Sonic. Sally jest bardzo oddana swoim przyjaciołom i poddanym. Mimo bycia księżniczką nie chce, by traktowano ją inaczej od innych. Jej nastawienie wynika z dzieciństwa, w którym była uczona po królewsku etykiety i rodzinnego kredo. Zdarza jej się chwalić swymi intelektualnymi i przywódczymi umiejętnościami. Zwykle, kiedy czuje się sfrustrowana, rozmawia z Bunnie na różne tematy. Sally lubi także, kiedy mężczyźni rywalizują o jej względy, choć w ostateczności wybrałaby Sonica, który jest najbliższy jej sercu, mimo tego że czasami nie potrafi znieść jego pewności siebie i lekkomyślności. Wygląd Sally jest antropomorficzną wiewiórką o brązowym futrze, które w okolicach brzucha, pyszczka i oczu jest jaśniejsze. Sally ma niebieskie oczy i rude włosy. Nosi na sobie niebieską kamizelkę bez rękawów i wysokie buty w takim samym kolorze. Czasami towarzyszy jej także plecak. Moce i umiejętności Jako następczyni tronu, Sally cechuje się wysokimi umiejętnościami przywódczymi, oraz planowaniem różnych akcji dywersyjnych przeciwko Robotnikowi. Sally znajduje różne rozwiązania na nawet bardzo zawile problemy. W parze z tymi zdolnościami idzie jej wysoki intelekt, oraz umiejętność posługiwania się technologią, w czym pomaga jej komputer Nicole. Sally ma dzięki niej dostęp do różnych potrzebnych informacji, a także może włamywać się do innych systemów lub hackować je. Sally jest także zdolną akrobatką, zwykle lądując gładko na ziemi. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina *Król (ojciec) Sojusznicy *Król *Nicole *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Dulcy *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Rosie *Sabina *Ari *Lupe *Polo *Dirk *Cat *Dove *Momma T *Baby T *Mother Dragon Wrogowie *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Cluck W innych mediach Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog [[Plik:Sally AoStH.png|thumb|Sally w Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog]] W serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Sally pojawiła się w odcinku specjalny Sonic Christmas Blast. Została tutaj przedstawiona z różową skórą. W tej wersji Sally jest długoletnią dziewczyną Sonica. Archie Comics thumb|left|Sally Acorn w komiksach W komiksach Sally nazywała się Sally Alicia Acorn. Urodziła się podczas Great War i wychowywano ją jako jedyne dziecko "wdowca" Krola Maximilliana Acorn. Sally nie znała losu swojej matki i starszego brata przez kolejne lata. Za jej wychowywanie i naukę odpowiadała królewska mentorka Julayla Chipmunk i królewska niania Rosie Woodchuck. Po tym jak Doktor Robotnik doszedł do władzy, młoda Sally postawiła sobie za cel ocalenie swego ojca i królestwa. Zainspirowana oryginalnymi Freedom Fighters, Sally zebrała swoich własnych przyjaciół i poprowadziła ich do najazdów na Robotropolis. Pomimo swego młodego wieku, Sally pokazała swoje umiejętności przywódcze i strategiczne. Później podczas First Robotnik War, Sally odkryła tajemnicze, przenośne urządzenie, które określało siebie mianem Nicole. Zostało ono potem mentorem Sally po śmierci Julayli. Po tym jak Sally poprowadziła Freedom Fighters do zwycięstwa, a Robotnik został pokonany, Sally odzyskała swoją rodzinę, ale spotkała się z osobistymi problemami. Jej dotychczasowe, partyzankcie życie konfliktowało z obowiązkami królewskiej figury. Ostateczne uderzenie padło wtedy, kiedy jej pierwsza miłość, Sonic, oddał swoje życie za Mobius. Mimo że jeż przeżył i wrócił po dłuższym czasie, Sally zerwała z nim aby nie złamać sobie serca ponownie w przyszłości. Ostatecznie jednak Sally udało się powrócić do dawnej siebie. Wybrała rolę przywódczyni drużyny i naprawiła zniszczone przyjaźnie. Po pierwszej Genesis Wave Sally ledwo uszła z życiem. Wykorzystała swoją drugą szansę w życiu aby sabotażować World Roboticizer na Death Egg Mark II. Jej poświęcenieocaliło Mobius, ale ją samoą zmieniło w jednego ze sług Doktora Robotnika, dopóki nie przybyła druga Genesis Wave. Po Super Genesis Wave Sally i jej historia zostały praktycznie takie same, ale z drobnymi zmianami. Po odzyskaniu Mobotropolis, Sally prowadzi Freedom Fighters przeciwko Imperium Eggmana. Ciekawostki *W pilotażowym odcinku serialu Sonic the Hedgehog Sally miala różowe futro i brązowe włosy, podobnie jak jej odpowiedniczka we wczesnych numerach Archie Comics. *W angielskojęzycznej instrukcji do gry Sonic the Hedgehog CD na Sega CD Amy Rose została określona jako Princes Sally w napisach końcowych, co miało promować serial Sonic the Hedgehog. W Japonii Sally znana była zarówno przez zwoje prawdziwe imię, jak i pseudonim Ricki. *Sally pojawia się jako jedna z głównych postaci w Sonic Live in Sydney. *Nazwisko Sally, Acorn, nie pojawia się nigdy w serialu, ale jest wspomniane w jego przewodniku. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)